


Fine As A Bee's Wing (thanks to Richard Thompson for that)

by Thevina



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/pseuds/Thevina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the world continues to change, Bran's loyalties remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine As A Bee's Wing (thanks to Richard Thompson for that)

This bunny just showed up and it got written. For those who've enjoyed my other ventures into this wonderful world that [](http://maculategiraffe.livejournal.com/profile)[**maculategiraffe**](http://maculategiraffe.livejournal.com/) created, I hope this works for you as well! My immense gratitude to [](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/profile)[**brumeux77**](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Title: Fine As A Bee's Wing (thanks to Richard Thompson for that)  
Fandom: Slave Breakers  
Trio: Andrei/Lee/Bran  
Rating: Adult  
Genre: Rather PWP-ish, with a bit of character exploration  
Summary: While the world continues to change, Bran's loyalties remain the same.

  
_2 cups all-purpose flour_  
3/4 cup sugar  
6 Tbsp cocoa powder  
2 tsp baking powder  
1/2 tsp baking soda  
1/2 tsp salt  
3 oz baking chocolate, roughly grated or broken up with a hammer 

Bran slid his index finger down the cookbook page, mentally going through the ingredients and checking them off in his head. He'd just come to the realization that he could make chocolate orange muffins without needing to go to the markets when he heard his name being called.

"Yes—?"

It had been several months since he'd been made a free person, but habit died very hard. At least now Bran didn't automatically say Master, though he tended to pause instead. Holden's head, complete with dark but greying hair peeked around the doorjamb, a wide smile on his face.

"The phone's for you."

"Me?" Bran clarified, his finger still glued to the page.

"Yes. It's Lee."

"Oh!"

Bran walked quickly to the corridor where the phone was, taking the receiver from Holden's hand after brushing a peck on his lips.

"Hello?"

"Bran? It's Lee."

"So it is!" Bran smiled against the receiver, envisioning his friend holding a phone on the other end of the line. Doubtless Lord Taganov stood nearby to provide confidence and encouragement. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine. Bran, I was going to write you, but it takes me so long to write letters, and Andrei said I could use the phone whenever I wished"

There was a pause, and Bran could hear an affirmative murmur in the background, easily imagining the red-haired nobleman reassuringly rubbing Lee's back.

"I'm so glad you called, Lee. What's up?"

"Well, I Andrei said he'd like to buy me some new clothes, and that we could go together. He and I. And I could invite you, too. You could stay for a day or so, if you wanted. Would you like that?" he ended a bit breathlessly.

"Of course I would," Bran replied warmly. "Let me just ask Holden how he'd feel and if he has some event coming up I don't know about. Can you hold on for a minute?"

"Yes. I'll be here."

Holden hadn't drifted far away, and now looked intensely at Bran, his eyebrows raised. "Does he want you to visit again?"

Bran nodded, placing the palm of his hand over the receiver. "For a day or two. Lord Taganov wants to take him shopping for clothes, and suggested Lee ask me to join them. It might even have been Lord Taganov's idea. Would you mind giving me up for a couple of days?"

Holden's mouth quirked to the side. He drew a soft line down Bran's cheek and Bran tilted his head into the touch. His former master's insecurities were much more pronounced with Yves' impending departure for university, and Jer off being Jer somewhere in the world of free men.

"Not at all, honey. You and Lee are close, and I wouldn't mind getting your eyewitness report as to how he's doing since our last visit. When is this shopping extravaganza?"

"Lee?" Bran asked, raising the phone to his mouth again. "When did you want me to come over?"

"Um, just a minute."

There was a soft back and forth between Lee and his former master before Lee's spirited voice came through again. "Today's Tuesday. Mas— I mean, Andrei says Thursday would be best. He can send a car to get you."

"I'm actually learning how to drive," Bran said proudly, though he felt a pang in his heart when he saw the competing feelings of amusement and melancholy on Holden's face. "Maybe I can drive part of the way at least, and Holden could drive back. I'm sure he'd love to see you too, wouldn't you?"

The wrinkles around Holden's dark eyes creased as he smiled. "Of course. You and I can discuss your actually driving anywhere out of our neighborhood later. What day?"

"Thursday."

Holden gave that a few seconds' consideration, and then nodded.

"Lee?" Bran said.

"Yes?" Lee's voice now held a timbre of worry.

"That'll be perfect. I can't wait to see you again." He paused as Holden gestured for the phone. "Here, Holden wants to speak to you. I'm so looking forward to it! Thank you for inviting me again," he enthused, a comforting happiness draping around him like a warm blanket as he handed the receiver to Holden.

"Lee sweetheart? May I talk with Lord Taganov for a moment? Thank you," he said in a gentle voice.

"I'm going to make your favorite muffins," Bran mouthed before he started to walk back to the kitchen. He tried to listen to Holden's side of the conversation, wondering what details or other information he wanted from Lee's buyer. It seemed to do with time of day and affirming that indeed Bran was learning to drive, though this trip might not be the best one to try going above forty miles an hour. He'd tuned out the conversation and begun assembling his ingredients when Holden ambled into the kitchen, a bemused expression on his face.

"Lee and Andrei are better for each other than I ever could have imagined," he said, pulling Bran willingly toward him so that they stood with their groins pressed together. With a 'hmmm'ing sound of agreement, Bran snuck his hands behind Holden's back.

"Do you think they'll eventually be like us? Or you and Yves?" Bran continued on, grinning.

"Like us? What do you mean?" Authentic incomprehension settled on Holden's features.

"Well, more like equals. Adult lovers and companions, beyond the master-slave interaction. Or master-trainee, in my case."

Raising his eyebrows, Holden mulled over what Bran had suggested. Bran himself wasn't always so comfortable putting any kind of label on his relationship with Holden, especially now that he was free. He couldn't fathom a life in which he didn't live where he did, sharing a life with Holden and Alix and the others in their combined household.

"That's a good question," Hold finally said, draping his hands just behind Bran's shoulders. "Maybe you could ask Lee. He has a very animated mind, but there are a lot of ways of thinking that are deeply grooved in that head of his."

Bran nodded at that, leaning in to press a kiss on Holden's lips. "We're all going through a lot of changes, situations Lee and I wouldn't have dared to imagine, much less hope for."

He started to pull away, his mind moving along to making the chocolate orange muffins Holden enjoyed so much, when Holden asked in a low voice, "Do you have any regrets about being free?"

Bran searched his beloved's face, looking for clues to the true source of the question. He slowly shook his head, letting his fingers knead at Holden's backside for just a moment.

"Not as long as I'm free to ask you to join me in my bed," he murmured, moving his mouth so he could breathe the words into Holden's ear. "Free to be with you, wherever that is, and know you love me."

"Oh Bran," Holden sighed, gripping him tightly. "My Bran. Still."

Bran luxuriated in the unspoken neediness manifested in his former master's hold on him, and wondered with a twinge of nervous apprehension what life would be like when Yves went off to pursue his studies.

* * * * *

The day ultimately had been splendid. Bran, Lee and Lord Taganov (Bran couldn't bring himself to think of him as Andrei, and the nobleman didn't seem displeased at Bran's use of his title) went to an upscale clothier, an experience that was almost a disaster. Poor Lee was overwhelmed by the fabrics and sheer variety of shirts, trousers, jackets, socks, dressing gowns and everything else. Within a short period of time the nobleman was falling over himself in apology to Lee. Bran could tell that Lee felt like a wretched failure no matter how he reacted, tears beginning to well up in his wide, expressive eyes. Bran hurriedly suggested a trip to a pastry shop they'd passed, too easily seeing the fast approaching emotional train wreck between the two sensitive men. Still trying valiantly to comfort and reassure Lee, Lord Taganov embraced Bran's idea with relish.

After some sweetbreads and a carbonated lemon drink that caused Bran to laugh aloud when he saw Lee's comical reaction to it, the trio made their way to a far more utilitarian garment shop. Lee was still intimidated by the selection, but he had better control of himself. With the nobleman's gentle guidance, he picked out two fabrics out of which Taganov would have tunics made. He also selected three pair of plain, thick socks. Before the expedition was over, Lee clutched a bag with a pair of cordovan boots, his eyes returning to Lord Taganov's face again and again. Gratitude and unabashed adoration rippled over his features like a slow stream over polished rocks.

Surprisingly, Bran found he was a bit despondent at the sight. He could see himself in Lee's ardent glances, see himself looking at Holden. He also had to admit that he'd been hoping for a night with Lee, but given how the day had proceeded, it seemed likely that Bran's evening entertainment would be gossip and conversation with Mona. Not that that would be unpleasant, but Lee's nearness ratcheted up Bran's desire for his friend. Lee wasn't like Yves or Jer; both had qualities Bran had grown to appreciate, but there was something to do with Lee and him both having survived Dunaev and Lee's sweet ferocity that became a literal ache when he saw Lee. Bran didn't doubt that Taganov would benefit from a memorable evening.

Dinner was scrumptious. Bran had indulged in wine with the meal, since Lord Taganov had offered, though both Mona and Lee demurred. Feeling mellow but not hindered, Bran readied himself to head off to a guest bedroom. Maybe Mona would escort him since it _was_ a huge house, and they could play cards for a while. He'd felt Lee's gaze on him during dinner, and also Lord Taganov's, but Bran had assumed the two were trying to gauge how to let him down in a kindly manner.

"Bran, will you come up to my room?" Lee asked, his voice tentative for reasons Bran couldn't fathom.

"Of course."

When Lee pushed back from the table and gave Bran an expectant look, Bran turned to his host. He opened his mouth to say something, and then jerked his head back to Lee. "You mean now?"

"Yes!"

Color had risen to Lee's cheeks, whether due to Mona's smothered giggle or for not being clear the first time, Bran wasn't sure.

"Lord Taganov," Bran started to say as he edged his chair back.

"I'll be up in not very long myself," the nobleman replied, his fair skin heating up like Lee's. The man seemed embarrassed. What by Sif was going on?

"Oh! Good," Bran said automatically as he tried to suppress an urge to reassure him. Lee and his buyer were disarmingly alike in temperament. No wonder Lee was thriving in this environment. "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

"It's all thanks to Ilsa," Lord Taganov said, the blush now creeping steadily down his neck. "I'm not a cook. Though Lee says you've become quite skilled."

Bran looked over to see Lee fixing the nobleman with an affectionate gaze, but he seemed impatient as well.

"Lee's very generous," Bran observed. "And he's right."

Lee grasped the back of the chair now, his body vibrating with pent-up excitement. Taganov's gaze glanced over at him, then returned to Bran.

"Well," he said before nervously licking his lips in an endearing gesture, "we can talk about that later."

"Bye for now!" Mona called out as Bran was pulled upstairs, hand in hand with Lee. Lee paused to give a last quick look at his former master, and again Bran saw a flicker of a plea in his eyes.

"So!" Bran said once Lee had closed the door.

It was the last word he managed to articulate for a good several minutes as Lee launched a well-plotted engagement with his mouth, kissing him deeply as Bran responded with equal enthusiasm. At last Bran broke away, though he kept one hand anchored at the small of Lee's back, the other holding the back of his neck under Lee's hair that was grown out below his ears.

"Does this mean you're going to share your gorgeous self with me after all?" he asked, gasping as he took in more air.

"Of course!" Lee seemed surprised that Bran had considered any other possibility.

"Well, you just looked so enraptured by Lord Taganov, I thought you'd ravage him and leave me to play cards with Mona!" Bran softened his apparently unexpected declaration by sucking gently on Lee's lower lip and swaying his hips just enough so that their erections rubbed against each other.

"Andrei," Lee corrected dreamily. "He'll want you to call him that."

"When? He seemed fine with me calling him by his title."

"When he comes upstairs. He— I"

Lee's face, rosy from their passionate kissing and arousal, grew even hotter. His eyes searched Bran's, who finally said, "Spit it out, sweetheart. You can tell or ask me anything, you know that."

He moved his other hand down, gently over the healed welts he could feel through Lee's tunic until he could grasp the welcome curve of his backside. Lee licked his lips, then summoned the necessary courage to say what was on his mind.

"I want to be with both of you. You and Andrei. He thinks you're beautiful, and he knows how much I love being with you. But you might not be interested, and that's okay too," Lee soldiered on, the words a messy torrent of hopefulness and fervor.

"Wow."

Bran wasn't at his most articulate, but he was given a temporary reprieve when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Lee said excitedly, gripping Bran's hips as though he might run away. Bran had no intention of that; Lord Taganov — Andrei — had entered the room and closed the door, regarding them with wistful appreciation. Andrei was very attractive in his own right, finely boned like Lee but with stronger features that bespoke a particular lineage. His eyes were clear and intelligent, and full of longing. It put Bran off-kilter, being looked at like that, by him.

"Bran. Has Lee told you?" Andrei came to stand next to Lee, who then rested his head back against his chest. As Andrei nuzzled the side of Lee's cheek, he leaned into the touch.

"That he wants all three of us together? Yes," Bran said, brazenly leaning forward to claim Lee's lips in a kiss. "I'm all for it."

Relief flooded Andrei's face and Lee let out a small squeak.

"Holden won't mind?" Andrei asked, hesitation edging back into his voice.

Thankfully Bran's head and heart decided to cooperate and he was able to formulate sentences that he hoped would explain his thinking. There was a lot going on in Holden's head and heart, and Bran wouldn't dream of disrespecting that.

"I think Holden would be jealous if you and I had sex, though he couldn't be happier that Lee and I enjoy each other that way. That said, I can think of several other ways I'd like to please you."

Andrei's mobile mouth drew up into a cautious smile.

"But my ass is reserved for Lee."

Andrei made a strangled sound of shock, covering it up by clearing his throat. For somebody who had bought two sex slaves, even if he'd only ever intended to use one sexually, Andrei was exceedingly reticent. And highly schooled in his manners — Bran had seen disappointment flicker in his eyes, but now he was lovingly rubbing Lee's upper arms and giving Bran a look of both respect and desire.

"Thank you, Bran," Andrei said, his voice low and measured in a way that Bran almost felt the words as a caress. He was beginning to understand even more why Lee was absolutely mooning over his former master. They were both passive, but there was deep passion underneath Lee's skittishness and Andrei's caution.

"Thank _you_ for understanding. And for the invitation."

"Can I watch you kiss?" Lee asked.

He was grinding slowly against Bran's cock, and Bran wanted to get naked and _now_ , but the request was made so sweetly that he couldn't possibly have said no. He changed his gaze from Lee's ripe mouth to Andrei's face, even more handsome now that he'd relaxed, Andrei's own arousal manifested at last.

"Shall we?" Bran said, disentangling himself to move to Andrei's arms.

"Oh yes," Andrei murmured. "I wanted to do this the first time I saw you." He drew Bran into an embrace and pressed his lips to Bran's. Andrei was a talented kisser, Bran discovered, his pliant tongue seeking his own. He dimly heard Lee's soft gasp of pleasure and the unmistakable sound of him taking off his tunic.

"Me too," Lee moaned, edging up next to them.

"Yes, of course, honey," Andrei said in a hoarse whisper, slipping his arms loose from Bran to pull Lee's needy body to his chest.

Bran's heart thudded in his chest. He watched them for a few moments, marveling at how Lee seemed almost to try to climb into Andrei's skin, kissing him and emitting near-constant breathy humming noises. Bran undid his belt and pulled his tunic off over his head, tossing it to land in a nearby chair. He stood behind Lee, nudging his erection below the curve of Lee's buttocks and began kissing his back, not paying undue attention to the scars.

"Bed, please, mmmmmm," Lee groaned piteously.

Bran let his hands wander across the hard curve of Lee's hip, one coming to rest to loosely encircle his slender shaft, the other to hold the heavy weight of his balls.

"I'm terribly overdressed," Andrei said with a husky laugh.

Once he'd moved away to remove his own dress tunic, Lee quickly turned around, placing a searing kiss on Bran's lips before tugging him over to the bed. Soon all three of them were lying together in a jumble of hungry mouths and exploring fingers. Bran took up position between Andrei's spread thighs, fingering the coarse dark red curls at the root of a distinctively rosy penis, elegant and tall just like Andrei himself. Bran fought back the urge to laugh at Andrei's wide-eyed gaze when Bran licked the crown and then, loosening his throat, sucked him to the base.

"Oh God," Andrei said, his hands convulsing, coming down to grip at Bran's curls. Bran set to his task with relish, enjoying the novelty of a new cock, freshly washed and full in his mouth. For a fleeting moment he reconsidered being fucked by the nobleman, but realized that he really didn't want that. He did want Lee, though, and considered, head bobbing as saliva dribbled out of the side of his mouth, what he was doing.

Seconds later Bran made an inarticulate noise of surprise around the hot skin of Andrei's cock. Lee's fingers had taken a hold of Bran's cheeks and pulled them apart before sending his tongue to lick around Bran's now-clenching muscle. He let go of Andrei's shaft carefully, not trusting to be able to concentrate while Lee did _that_. He gazed up at Andrei, ready to apologize, but the nobleman was in his own rapture, watching Bran's face while Lee wetted and prepared him. Andrei's eyes were dilated pools of lust, his almost hairless chest rising and falling rapidly at the scene in front of him.

"You're incredible," Andrei said slowly. "Lee? I need you, need to be inside you."

The hot breath and clever tongue left Bran's sensitive skin, though Lee licked up to the base of Bran's spine and kissed him. Bran dazedly sat back on his heels, taking his hard cock in hand. He saw Lee lean in toward Andrei's mouth and then pause, uncertain as he wiped his mouth. Andrei lunged at him, kissing him deeply, then said, "Get me ready, please, honey."

Lee seemed beyond speech, and Bran felt a pang of remembrance, a memorable night before Lee had arrived, when he'd been marked and fucked, sucked and loved by Holden, Jer and Yves all at once. He avidly watched Lee pour a generous amount of oil onto his palm and slick Andrei's shaft until it gleamed. Then he looked at Bran, question in his eyes above his kiss-swollen lips.

"Lee, why don't you lie on your back near the edge of the bed Andrei, you could stand?" he suggested and Andrei nodded. "I'll ride you, sweetheart," Bran said, leaning over to thoroughly kiss his friend, the flavor in his mouth now an amalgam of tea, musk from his own body, and the mint Andrei had brushed his teeth with. "Want you to fuck me. I've missed you."

Tears spilled over Lee's eyes once Bran sank down on him, pausing to let Lee adjust as Andrei pushed deep into him. "Oh gods," he said, his voice thick and syrupy. "Love you, love"

"Love you too," Bran whispered, hearing Andrei's similar response. He found his own rhythm, rising up and down, Lee's hands grasping at his thighs. Behind him, he heard a long exhale and moan as Andrei began thrusting, building up speed. Lee's eyelids fluttered closed, his mouth open as he made a stream of almost pained light cries with each of Andrei's assaults.

"Oh! Oh, oh," Lee panted and then bucked his hips, letting out a ragged sob as he came. Bran stopped moving, tightening his inner muscle around Lee's cock, causing him to cry out again.

"Lee, so hot, so good, sweetheart," Andrei extolled behind Bran, his hips snapping as he plunged repeatedly into Lee. Andrei suddenly stilled, then his body shuddered against Bran's back and the nobleman made a keening sound.

The air smelled deliciously of sweat and musk, and Bran was still achingly hard. He eased off of Lee, spooning up at his side, kissing the tears from his cheeks and murmuring soothing words of adoration and gratitude. Andrei joined them, lying at Lee's other side, his fair face glowing with exertion. He eyed Bran's erection, tentatively stretching his fingers across Lee's trembling abdomen.

"May I" he started, then more confidently but with yet another flush in his cheeks, went on. "I'd like to taste you. Would that be all right? I quite enjoy it."

"Yes," Bran all but purred, scooting onto his back as they rearranged themselves. Bran put an arm around Lee, holding him tight as Andrei's skilled lips and tongue got busily to work. Bran fought to keep from thrusting into Andrei's mouth, but he only made encouraging noises around Bran's cock. Lee's fingers skated down to tenderly brush across his sacs, his softening penis a warm presence against Bran's thigh. The pent-up tension coiled in Bran's balls, and in a sudden panic he called out Andrei's name to get him to move off. The nobleman resisted, sucking harder as Bran's release racked his body, his hips rocking up as he came in Andrei's mouth. He literally saw stars, and felt one leg kick out as his orgasm subsided. Eventually Andrei sat up, wiping delicately at his mouth and then he eased over to kiss Lee, slow and thoroughly.

Bran was still frozen. Before Holden he'd never experienced a blowjob himself, and never with a nobleman's mouth around his cock. He'd tried not to come in Andrei's mouth

Andrei looked down at him, worry all at once clouding his features. "Bran, you were luscious. Thank you. I wanted you to— to orgasm that way."

Bran took an uneven breath, glancing over at Lee, who was the picture of sated bliss. "He does like that," Lee promised, making room for Andrei to drape himself over Lee's delicate frame. "The first time he did that for me I was nervous, though. Now I know he really does want me to have as much pleasure as he does."

Andrei laughed softly, and Bran began to relax, letting himself ease into the boneless languor of satisfying, much anticipated lovemaking. As Lee's shaft began to stir again, helped by Andrei's slow, investigative strokes, Bran realized he didn't need to ask Lee about how he felt in regards to Andrei, being first a purchase and now a free man. He'd been cherished from the beginning.  



End file.
